Special Project
by Lemonly
Summary: Andre, Cat, Jade, and Beck get chosen to participate in a time honored tradition at Hollywood Arts: The Senior Project.
1. Introduction

Lane walked to the front of the Black Box Theater, with Sikowitz, and began to address the class, "As most of you know, Open House is coming up. Now, this event is for parents- of past, present, and future students- can see what we do here. The staff have compiled a list of four students who will be performing in the vocal segment. They will get to work one on one with the artist whose songs will be covered. These four are Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade."

Immediately, Tori's hand shot up, "I think there's been a mistake."

"No, Ms. Vega, no mistake." Lane replied, quickly continuing before she could complain again, "We picked these four for a variety of reasons. First and foremost being that they have been at Hollywood Arts the longest out of anyone else in your graduating class. As they are seniors this year, and have been attending this school since they were in fifth grade-at our elementary and middle school campuses- we felt that they represented what this establishment can do. Also, they were the ones we felt could most effectively cover our artist."

"No offense, Tori, but your voice is very cookie-cutter pop princess like." Sikowitz piped up.

"Who's the artist?" Beck jumped in.

"Bon Jovi." Lane smiled, "You kids will meet with him every day after school in Sikowitz's classroom."

!

"I can't believe I didn't get picked!" Tori exclaimed sitting down at the usual lunch table, "And I am _not_ cookie cutter."

"Yeah, you are." Jade replied before Cat pulled her back into their conversation.

"Hey, congrats, you guys." Robbie smiled brightly as he sat down, scooting away from Tori, who was glaring darkly at him.

"Oh, get over yourself, Vega." Jade rolled her eyes, "You've stolen the spotlight from us too many times to count in the few years that you've been here."

"Jade's right." Cat nodded. Turning back to Jade she said, "So, today, after we get done?"

"Why not?" Jade smiled in return.

"What are you two talking about?" Tori butted in.

"We're going to the mall after we get the set list after school." Cat replied, "We'll need to get new stuff for the open house."

"Hey, Jade," Beck said, standing up, "I brought that book you said you wanted."

Jade laughed, but got up and followed him, both of them smiling widely.

"They're not going to look at a book, are they?" Tori asked, disheartened.

"Not unless Beck started keeping books in the janitor's closet." Andre laughed, taking a bit of his burger and stealing a fry off of Cat's tray.

"Hey!" Cat exclaimed, playfully hitting Andre's shoulder.

!

After the final bell rang, the chosen four made their way back into Sikowitz's classroom.

"Hello, my students!" Sikowitz greeted enthusiastically, "I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

"Hey, guys." a voice from the doorway greeted.

"This is Jonny Boy." Sikowitz introduced, his favorite four students stood rooted on spot as THE Jon Bon Jovi walked into the classroom.

"What's up, Siko?" he greeted their a handshake and hug. Turning to the still-star struck teens, he said, "'Sup, guys?"

"Hi, I'm Beck." Beck snapped out of it, "I'm a huge fan."

"I'm Jade." Jade smiled, laughing, she nudged Cat, who was staring open-mouthed and pointing, "This is Cat."

"Andre." Andre shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

"These are our seniors," Sikowitz said, "And your minds to mold."

"Nice to meet you guys; I've heard great things about you these past few years. Sikowitz is very proud of you all." Bon Jovi smiled, shaking their hands, "Now, let's talk songs. You guys will be doing two group numbers for the Open House, but Lane and Sikowitz have their own special project for you."

"Each year, we pick a couple seniors to do a special project in loo of finals." Sikowitz continued.

"You will each be given a list of songs- some will be duets, some solos- and will have to be ready to perform one of them should we ask it of you. Any teacher can ask you to perform at any time." Lane elaborated, walking into the room, "You guys up for it?"

The four seniors enthusiastically accepted the challenge.


	2. It's My Life

It was the following Wednesday when Cat had been given her first nod. They were sitting in the Quad eating lunch, Tori trying to pretend like she wasn't bothered by not being selected once she heard about the assignment, when Lane came over and dropped a slip of paper in front of Cat. Nodding, Cat stood up as the band began playing.

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted." Cat began, strutting over to the lead guitar playing, leaning on him as he played the up-beat song, "No silent prayer for the faith-departed."

Cat made her way up the spiral staircase to the elevated stage slowly, "I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud."

"It's my life," Cat made it up to the stage, grabbing the microphone and bouncing up and down, " It's now or never; I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive."

"My heart is like an open highway," Cat flipped the wireless mic up in the air before placing it back on the stad, "Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life!"

"This is for the ones who stood their ground." Cat began to make her way down the stairs, " For Tommy and Gina who never backed down. Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake, luck ain't even lucky got to make your own breaks."

"It's my life, and it's now or never!" Cat pulled Jade up, both girls began running around the Quad, pulling up the best dancers, who quickly began to adlib various dances, making the Quad look more like a club than a school, "I ain't gonna live forever; I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive. 'Cause it's my life!"

"Better stand tall when they're calling you out; don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down." Cat made her way over to the band again, before jumping up on the table her friends were eating at.

"It's my life and it's now or never," Cat belted out from the table, sounding as confident as she ever had, "'Cause I ain't gonna live forever; I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said, I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive."

Cat then jumped off the table and took a spot in front of the band, grabbing on to the microphone stand before belting out the final chorus of the song, "It's my life and it's now or never, 'cause I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. My heart is like an open highway . Like Frankie said, I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive. 'Cause it's my life!"

Cat was met with wild applause as she finished the song. She bounced over to Jade and hugged her best friend tightly.

"That was so exhilarating!" Cat exclaimed, smiling brightly and bouncing up and down.

Jade laughed, hugging Cat back, "You did, good, Kit-Kat."

Cat squealed at Jade's use of her old nickname and tightened her hold on the dark-haired girl.

"Good job, Cat." Lane smiled, before walking back into the school.

"Yeah," Tori forced a smile, "You did really good."


	3. Born To Be My Baby

The next person to get the nod was Jade. It was during Sikowitz's class. Lane's student assistant came in and delivered a note and CD to Sikowitz.

"Jade West," Sikowitz nodded, motioning for her to get up.

She walked up to him and looked down at the paper in his hand and nodded, preparing herself as Sikowitz put the CD in the CD player before pressing play and letting the music fill the class room.

"Rainy night and we worked all day," Jade began the song, standing in front of the class, on the make-shift stage, "we both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay. We got something they can't take away, our love, our lives."

Jade made her way toward Beck, running a hand through his hair as she continued, "Close the door, leave the cold outside; I don't need nothing when I'm by your side. We got something that'll never die. our dreams, our pride."

"My heart beats like a drum," Jade pushed back from Beck, "Flesh to flesh, one to one. And I'll never let go 'cause there's something I know deep inside."

"You were born to be my baby," Jade smiled, locking eyes with Beck, "And, baby, I was made to be your girl. We got something to believe in, even if we don't know where we stand. Only God would know the reasons, but I bet he must have had a plan. 'Cause you were born to be my baby, and, baby, I was made to be your girl."

"Light a candle, blow the world away," Jade walked around the classroom, " table for two on a TV tray. It ain't fancy, baby that's OK, our time, our way."

Jade walked up behind Beck, trailing her hands down his chest, "So hold me close better hang on tight, buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride. We're two kids hitching down the road of life, our world, our fight."

"If we stand side by side," Jade allowed Beck to pull her into his lap, "there's a chance we'll get by, and I'll know that you'll be live in my heart till the day that I die."

"'Cause you were born to be my baby," Jade ran a hand down Beck's face, smiling as he leaned into her touch, "And, baby, I was made to be your girl. We got something to believe in, even if we don't know where we stand. Only God would know the reasons, but I bet he must have had a plan. 'Cause you were born to be my baby, and, baby, I was made to be your girl."

"My heart beats like a drum," Jade pushed herself up, "Flesh to flesh, one to one. And I'll never let go 'cause there's something I know deep inside."

Jade never broke eye contact with Beck as she back up to the stage once more, "'Cause you were born to be my baby, and, baby, I was made to be your girl. We got something to believe in , even if we don't know where we stand. Only God would know the reasons , but I bet he must have had a plan. 'Cause you were born to be my baby, and, baby, I was made to be your girl."

"You were born to be my baby," Jade slowed the song down slightly, looking meaningfully at Beck, truly meaning her words, "And, baby, I was made to be your girl."

The class cheered and Beck stood up, walking quickly to Jade and hugging her tightly, "I love you, Jade."

"I love you, too, Beck." Jade beamed up at him, kissing him sweetly.

"Oh, my God, Jade!" Cat squealed, "You did so good."

Jade laughed as Cat flung herself at Jade, hugging the girl tightly.

Tori sat in her chair, glaring at Jade.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, noticing Tori's glare.

"I deserve to be doing this project, not Jade." Tori huffed.

Robbie just rolled his eyes and got up, heading over to Jade.


	4. You Give Love A Bad Name

Andre was the next person to get his slip of paper. It was during his history class, when Lane came in, gave him is slip of paper- instructions included- and the backtrack began to play over the intercoms.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!" Andre exclaimed, jumping up and walking over to the next classroom, "You give love a bad name!"

"An angel's smile is what you sell," Andre came to a stop in front of Cat's desk, effectively interrupting her English class. Circling her desk, he continued, "You promise me heaven, then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me, when passion's a prison, you can't break free."

"You're a loaded gun," Andre pulled Cat up, twirling her around, "There's nowhere to run. No one can save me; the damage is done."

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame," Andre pulled Cat out of the classroom and down the hall toward their lockers, "You give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name. You give love a bad name."

"Paint your smile on your lips," Andre lent Cat against her locker, running his thumb across her lips and taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, "Blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boy's dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye."

"You're a loaded gun," Andre backed away as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He continued as students filled the halls, stopping to watch the end of the performance, "There's nowhere to run; no one can save me, the damage is done."

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name! I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name. You give love a bad name!" Andre finished out his song, receiving the applause of the students before they realized that they were going to b late to their next class.

"Good job, man." Beck smiled as he walked by, his arm around Jade's shoulders, leading her to the Black Box for their next class.

Cat giggled, still leaning against the locker, before pushing off and running to her next class, Andre following close behind her.


	5. Never Say Goodbye

Beck was sitting in on Lane's class during his free period. Usually, he would spend the time with Jade, but Cat was having a crisis of the nail polish variety and had dragged his girlfriend off. Beck looked up from his lap when a slip of paper was set in front of him. He had time to read the song and instructions before the backtrack began to play throughout the school.

Beck slowly stood as he began his song, walking out of the room and through the halls of Hollywood Arts, "As I sit in this smokey room, the night about to end; I pass my time with strangers, but this bottle's my only friend."

"Remember when we used to park on Butler Street out in the dark," Beck entered the Black Box where Jade, Cat, and Andre sat. Pulling Jade up, he continued, "Remember when we lost the keys and you lost more than that in my backseat, baby."

"Remember how we used to talk about busting out - we'd break their hearts." Beck pulled Jade close to him, unaware that his class had followed him, "Together - forever."

"Never say goodbye, never say goodbye," Beck continued, not dropping Jade's hand as he walked out of the theater, "You and me and my old friends, hoping it would never end. Say goodbye, never say goodbye. Holdin' on - we got to try; holdin' on to never say goodbye."

"Remember days of skipping school," Beck entered Sikowitz's class, walking backward, as if singing only to Jade, "Racing cars and being cool; with a six pack and the radio, we didn't need no place to go. Remember at the prom that night, you and me we had a fight. But the band they played our favorite song, and I held you in my arms, so strong."

Beck pulled Jade flush against him, swaying them, "We danced so close. we danced so slow, and I swore I'd never let you go. Together - forever."

"Never say goodbye, never say goodbye, you and me and my old friends; hoping it would never end." Beck stopped swaying and turned to leave the class room, ignoring Tori's withering glare directed at his girlfriend, "Say goodbye, never say goodbye, holdin' on - we got to try. Holdin' on to never say goodbye."

"I guess you'd say we used to talk about busting out, we'd break their hearts, together - forever." Beck reached a hand out and Jade gently placed hers in his and allowed her to drag her out of the room, yet again.

"Never say goodbye, never say goodbye," Beck pulled her outside to the parking lot and lifted her up by her waist, placing her on the hood of his truck. Stepping between her legs, her laced their fingers together and continued, "You and me and my old friends, hoping it would never end. Say goodbye, never say goodbye, holdin' on - we got to try. Holdin' on to never say goodbye, yeah yeah."

Jade smiled down at him as he finished, resting her forehead against his and placing a kiss on his nose. Beck couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at her simple action of affection.

"Love you." they whispered to each other in unison, causing them to laugh lightly.


	6. Blaze Of Glory

The lunch bell rang as Lane pulled Beck and Andre into his office. Jade and Cat wandered to the usual table, curious as to the reason why Beck and Andre weren't there yet.

"Hey," Jade greeted as Robbie, Tori, and Trina sat down, "have you guys seen Beck or Andre?"

"Not since last class period." Trina shrugged.

"You should learn to keep track of your man, Jade." Tori replied snidely, "You wouldn't want him to stray."

"He and Andre were talking to Lane." Robbie cut in, preventing Jade from making her withering remark.

Before they could say anything else, the band began playing on the elevated stage. Looking up, they saw Beck and Andre walking up to the two microphone stands.

"I wake up in the morning and I raise my weary head. I got an old coat for a pillow and the earth was last night's bed." Andre began the song slowly.

"I don't know where I'm going," Beck picked up, grabbing the mic from the stand, "Only God knows where I've been. I'm a devil on the run, a six gun lover, a candle in the wind."

"When you're brought into this world they say you're born in sin," Andre picked back up, mimicking Beck's action, "Well at least they gave me something I didn't have to steal or have to win."

"Well they tell me that I'm wanted," Beck stepped forward, grabbing onto the railing.

"Yeah I'm a wanted man," Andre followed.

"I'm colt in your stable." Beck smirked down at the table their friends were sitting at, where Jade was watching with pride filled eyes.

"I'm what Cain was to Abel." Andre smiled over at Beck, who returned the grin.

"Mister catch me if you can." Beck's voice got softer right before the band picked up sped.

"I'm going down in a blaze of glory," the two sang together, closing their eyes, "Take me now but know the truth, I'm going down in a blaze of glory. Lord, I never drew first, but I drew first blood. I'm no one's son; call me young gun."

"You ask about my conscience," Beck continued as the song slowed once again, clutching his shirt over his heart, "and I offer you my soul."

"You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man," Andre picked up, absentmindedly catching Cat's eye, "Well I ask if I'll grow old. You ask me if I known love."

"And what it's like to sing songs in the rain," Beck picked up, smiling affectionately at Jade, "Well, I've seen love come."

"And I've seen it shot down," Andre gave Tori a meaningful glace, "I've seen it die in vain."

"Shot down in a blaze of glory," the boys continued together, both doing a different dramatic jump, "Take me now but know the truth. 'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory. Lord, I never drew first, but I drew first blood. I'm the devil's son; call me young gun."

"Each night I go to bed," Andre slowed the tempo down again, looking down at the stage.

"I pray the Lord my soul to keep." Beck looked off to the side of the stage, staring at the skyline.

"No, I ain't looking for forgiveness, but before I'm six foot deep," Andre looked up at the sky, "Lord, I got to ask a favor, and I'll hope you'll understand."

"'Cause I've lived life to the fullest, "Beck slowly raised his eyes, looking out at the student body with an almost sad expression, avoiding looking at Jade, "Let the boy die like a man; staring down the bullet, let me make my final stand."

"Shot down in a blaze of glory," Beck and Andre quickly moved into the last chorus of the song, "Take me now but know the truth. I'm going out in a blaze of glory. Lord, I never drew first, but I drew first blood and I'm no one's son."

"Call me young gun." Andre held his final note out.

As Andre faded out, Beck finished the song in his smokey voice, "I'm a young gun."

The boys were met with a loud round of applause and they walked down the stairs, taking their seats at the table.

"You guys were so great!" Cat gushed hugging the two boys.

"Yeah," Jade smiled, "You rocked."

Beck kissed her cheek and stole a bit of her salad before turning the conversation to weekend plans.


	7. We Weren't Born To Follow

It was after school when Cat and Jade got called into Lane's classroom and given their instructions for the following morning.

Beck walking into school the next morning Jade-less and made his way over to Andre.

"Where's you other half?" Andre laughed, noticing the absence of the dark-haired girl Beck had loved since they were in seventh grade.

"She said that she was riding with Cat this morning." Beck replied. Looking at the doors to the school, he nearly dropped his coffee.

Walking into the school was Cat and Jade, but they looked different than usual. They were wearing fitted, strapless dresses that came down to about half thigh-Jade's in red, Cat's in Blue- with high heels that matched the colors of their dresses.

As they got to the front of the stair case, they were handed microphones by Sinjin and the backtrack began to play over the intercom.

"This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles." Cat began, stomping her heeled foot.

"This one goes out to the ones in need." Jade continued, repeating Cat's action.

"This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical." Cat flipped her hair over her shoulder and moved to the opposite side of the hall.

"This ain't about no apology!" Jade began to walk up the staircase.

"This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry." Cat moved to center herself in front of the stairs.

"This road was paved by the winds of change." Jade shot over her shoulder as she aligned herself with Cat, but standing on the landing.

"Walking beside the guilty and the innocent," Cat smiled back at Jade.

"How will you raise your hand when they call your name?" the girls sang together, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we weren't born to follow."

"Come on and get up off your knees." Jade began to bounce with Cat, "When life is a bitter pill to swallow you gotta hold on to what you believe."

"Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow," Cat continued gleefully, "and that your saints and sinners bleed."

"We weren't born to follow," the girls chorused together, "You gotta stand up for what you believe. Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah."

"This one's about anyone who does it differently." Cat spun around with a large smile.

"This one's about the one who cusses and spits." Jade raised her hand up in the rock'n'roll gesture.

"This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy." Cat picked up, shooting Andre, Beck, and Robbie a pouty smile.

"This ain't about givin' up or givin' in!" Jade punched the space in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the girls flipped their hair as they entered the chorus again, beginning to switch places, "We weren't born to follow."

"Come on and get up off your knees," Jade moved over to Andre, Beck, and Robbie and pulled them over to the spot Cat had previously occupied, smiling as they began to jump with the beat of the song, "When life is a bitter pill to swallow, you gotta hold on to what you believe."

"Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow," Cat continued, moving down to join her friends, "And that your saints and sinners bleed."

"We weren't born to follow," The girls continued together, smiling broadly at each other, "You gotta stand up for what you believe. Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah."

"Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah." Cat's voice floated elegantly above the student's cheers.

"We weren't born to follow," the girls sang together, clasping hands, "Come on and get up off your knees."

"When life is a bitter pill to swallow," Jade turned to Cat, singing to her best friend, "You gotta hold on to what you believe."

"Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow," Cat sang to Jade, eyes glancing down at the scars that were still visible on her arms, "And that your saints and sinners bleed."

"We weren't born to follow," the girls continued, Jade twirling Cat around before the girls began to bounce again, "You gotta stand up for what you believe! Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah. Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah!"

"We weren't born to follow - oh yeah!" Cat's voice traveled above the din.

"We weren't born to follow - oh yeah!" Jade finished the song as Cat's voice faded out.

The girls ended with their hands clasped above their heads, smiles on their faces. The music faded out and the girls hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Milky Way." Cat whispered, hugging her best friend tightly, tears filling her eyes. She hadn't realized how much seeing those old scars would affect her.

"I love you, too, Kit Kat." Jade hugged Cat just as tightly, knowing that her best friend was always going to be there; that Cat didn't have to worry about losing Jade anymore.

Beck, Andre, and Robbie watched the girls, giving them enough time to just be Cat and Jade before going over to them.

"You guys did great." Andre praised, hugging Cat as he and Jade did their handshake they made up in fifth grade.

"Yeah," Robbie agreed, smiling broadly, "You were incredible.

Beck pried Jade out of Cat's grasp and hugged her tightly. Pulling back, he brought her arms up to his lips and kissed the darkest of her scars before pressing a kiss to her forehead and hugging her tightly again.


	8. Have A Nice Day

Jade entered the Quad, headed toward the usual table when Andre pulled her off track and handed her the slip of paper he had just received. Reading it, she nodded and the band began to play. She took the microphone Andre offered her, before she flipped it and started the song.

"Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?" Jade jumped up onto the table her friends sat at.

"Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?" Andre continued, jumping up onto the table next to her.

"Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand." Jade picked up, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?" Andre clasped Jade's hand in his, tightly gripping it.

"My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid." Jade turned to face Andre, a smile on her face and a fierce look in her eyes.

"Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away." Andre returned her smile before the music picked up.

"Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto," the two sang together, their voices blending together perfectly.

"That gets me through the night." Andre continued, bending down and grasping Cat's hand tightly.

"I ain't gonna do what I don't want to," Jade and Andre pressed on in unison.

"I'm gonna live my life." Jade smirked down at Beck, winking.

"Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice," the two continued together, "Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face."

"I say, Have A Nice Day." Andre's voice traveled over the Quad.

"Have A Nice Day." Jade stomped her foot before jumping off the table.

"Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems." Andre followed Jade's lead and headed for the stairs to the elevated stage.

"We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams," Jade continued, heading to the opposite side of the Quad.

"Let me be the first to shake a helping hand." Andre gripped the railing surrounding the stage.

"Anybody brave enough to take a stand," Jade swung around one of the many poles supporting the stage.

"I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street," Andre walked halfway down the stairs, clasping Jade's hand.

"Looking for forgiveness," Jade picked up as Andre pulled her up onto the stairs with him, pulling her up to the railing and she ducked under it.

"What's left to believe?" Andre smiled as the song tempo picked up once again, "Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto, that gets me through the night."

"I ain't gonna do what I don't want to," Jade picked up, walking up the stairs to the stage, "I'm gonna live my life."

"Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice," Andre continued, making his way to the far side of the Quad, pulling up random people and getting them involved in the song.

"Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly." Jade closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair.

"When the world gets in my face," Andre jumped up onto the table their friends sat at, "I say, Have A Nice Day."

"Have A Nice Day." Jade remained where she was and stomped her foot.

"Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto," Andre picked back up, keeping eye contact with his best girl friend, "That gets me through the night."

"I ain't gonna do what I don't want to," Jade shook her head, smiling as a strong gust of wind blew it out of her face, "I'm gonna live my life."

"Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice," Andre smiled broadly, "Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly."

"When the world gets in my face," the two sang together, pointing to each other, smiling brightly, "I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day."

"Have A Nice Day." Andre pulled Beck up onto the table with him.

"Have A Nice Day." Jade continued, smiling once more as Cat ran up to join her, looping her arm through her best friend's.

"Have A Nice Day." Andre and Beck high-fived, hands remaining clasped tightly as Andre continued, "When The world keeps trying, to drag me down."

"I gotta raise my hands, I'm gonna stand my ground." Jade raised her and Cat's hands up, smiling over at her laughing best friend."

"Well I say, Have A Nice Day." Andre jumped down off the table.

"Have A Nice Day!" Jade ran down the stairs.

"Have A Nice Day!" Andre caught Jade at the bottom of the stairs before picking her up bridal style and spinning around.

As soon as Andre set Jade down, Cat and Beck rushed to the two of them. There wasn't a single person who wasn't impressed by the performance. Even Tori couldn't think of anything negative to say about it.

"You did so good, Sweetheart." Beck grinned. He had entered a phase where he was determined to find a cutesy pet name for Jade.

Jade just rolled her eyes and hugged him, "Thank you."

Before he could do, or say, anything else, Cat pulled Jade off, talking a mile a minute about clothes for the Open House performance the next day.


	9. Open House

The lights lowered in the auditorium as the last of the parents took their seats for the final phase of Open House, the senior performance and the question and answer segment with the faculty of the school.

"We have four seniors performing for you guys tonight." Lane walked up to the microphone, "These four were chosen because they best represent what can be done at Hollywood Arts. We are very proud of them and we know that they have very promising futures after graduation. Now, please welcome Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, and Jade West."

The audience applauded as the stage lights became brighter, illuminating the four teenagers. They were all wearing dark wash jeans, black converses, and white t-shirts that read "We Weren't Born To Follow". The band began to play as they raised their handheld microphones to their mouths.

"Once upon a time," Andre spoke in a lowered voice, "Not so long ago."

"Tommy used to work on the docks," Beck sang, jumping from the box he had been standing on and making his way to far stage right, " Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough."

"Gina works the diner all day," Cat continued walking to far stage left, "Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love - for love."

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got," Jade and Andre entered the song, walking to the front of center stage- Jade on Beck's side of the stage, Andre on Cat's- and clasped hands tightly, turning to face each other, "'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love - we'll give it a shot."

"Whooah, we're half way there," the four chorused together, "Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear. Livin' on a prayer."

"Tommy's got his six string in hock," Andre continued, making his way over to where Cat stood, "Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk - so tough, it's tough."

"Gina dreams of running away," Jade's smokey voice picked up, walking over to Beck, "When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday."

"We've got to hold on to what we've got," Cat and Beck picked the song up- Cat railing her hand affectionately down Andre's arm and Beck tightly grasping Jade's hand, "'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love - we'll give it a shot."

"Whooah, we're half way there," the best friends sang together, voices blending in a way that hadn't been heard in a long time, "Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear. Livin' on a prayer."

"We've got to hold on ready or not." Beck and Andre sang together, smiling broadly despite themselves.

"You live for the fight when it's all that you've got." Cat and Jade continues, their voices naturally harmonizing perfectly, with Cat's soprano complimenting Jade's alto.

"Whooah, we're half way there." the four came back together, standing at center stage, "Livin' on a prayer . Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear. Livin' on a prayer."

The audience applauded enthusiastically and the teens took a bow. Cat and Andre walked off the stage and Jade moved to follow, when Beck stopped her.

"I was gonna do this at graduation," Beck began speaking, exchanging his handheld mic for a head set courtesy of Andre, "but I couldn't wait that long. I love you, Jade West, and I know there are times that you don't believe me, but I do. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Beck slowly lowered himself down onto one knee, pulling out a ring box. Opening it, he revealed a five carat, white gold, champagne diamond, vintage style ring. Jade's hand flew up to her mouth, effective dropping her microphone. She was nodding before he even got the question out.

"Jadelyn West," Beck looked up at her, adoration shining in his eyes, "will you do me the greatest honor God could bestow upon man and agree to be my wife?"

"Yes." Jade replied, nodded as her eyes began to water, "Yes."

Beck smiled broadly and stood up. As he slipped the ring onto her finger, the two became lost in their own world, unaware of the audience cheering for them.

Lane came onto the stage and ushered the two teens off stage, after congratulating them, where Cat promptly jumped on Jade, yelling her congratulations as Andre clapped Beck's shoulder before pulling the boy into a hug.

"I can't believe we'll be gone in a matter of months." Jade said as the last parent left the auditorium. They had spend the time hanging out offstage, having nowhere else to go. They had just walked out onto the stage that had come to mean so much to them for various reasons.

"I know." Beck wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, his chin resting on her head, "It's weird."

"Time flies," Cat smiled sadly, "even when you don't want it to."

"I just wish I could freeze this moment, you know?" Jade replied, "Just stay at this point in time for just a little longer."

"Hey," Andre smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around his three best friends, "at least we'll all be moving forward together."

"Yeah." Cat smiled brightly, before starting to hum New York, New York to herself.

Jade laughed at the other girl, but joined her and soon the two girls were dancing around the stage singing the song. The guys laughed, watching the girls, thankful that their little group wouldn't be separated come May.

"I need to tell you guys something." Jade said after she and Cat had calmed down and the group was sitting in a circle in the middle of the stage, "I know I don't say often, if not never, but I love you guys. You're my best friends and I would not have been able to make it through the dark times without you guys. I don't want to think about what would've happened…"

"Neither do we." Andre replied as the three hugged Jade tightly.

"We love you, too, Milky Way." Cat continued, "And if you're ever in that dark place again, then we'll be there to pull you back out. We almost lost you once because of it; we're not about to let it happen ever again."

"Yeah," Beck kissed Jade's temple affectionately, tightening his arms around her, "I love you so much, Jadelyn."

"I love you, too, Beck." Jade gave him a watery smile.

Cat wiped her tears away and pulled the girl up, hugging her tightly. It wasn't long before the guys joined the hug.

The four best friends were content in the knowledge that where life took them individually, life would also take the other three. And that made graduation less scary.


End file.
